Lost in the Shadows
by BadDreamer
Summary: Rory is Star's little sister, they both just moved to Santa Carla. Rory befriends the Frog Brothers just in time as Star starts acting funny.  A different take on the beginning of the Lost Boys
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys but you all ready knew that…

Authors Note: Rory is the little sister of Star and they just moved to Santa Carla, California. Rory soon befriends the Frog Brothers just when her sister starts acting funny, and it all started when she started hanging out with the boys from the boardwalk.

Like all ways leave tons of feedback, cause who doesn't love feedback?

* * *

><p>Rory had her yellow Walkman headphones glued to her ears, she was drumming the beat of, Aerosmiths Rag Doll on the back of the front seat with her thumbs. The volume was up full blast and Rory could careless if it was annoying anyone. It was her way of saying she was pissed at everyone in the car.<p>

Rory and her family were moving, their fifth moving trip in the last year. Her dad kept getting placed in a different area with his job. Her mother was thrilled with the idea of starting over in a new house, a new town. The reason why her mother didn't throw a fit every time they were told they had to move again was, because Rory's mom was never good at making friends. In some way or another she would see something wrong in everyone around her and feel the need to not talk to him or her anymore.

"Rory! Stop that tapping!" Star, Rory's older sister shouted at her. Star was sitting next to her in the car and could hear the song word for word and the tapping. Rory how ever did not hear her older sister's commander and kept up her thumb drumming. Rory's eyes glue to her car seat window.

Star glared down at her brown straight hair sister, her tomboyish outfit drove Star up a wall. Rory was 15 going on 16 she needed to start looking more like a girl, not a homeless kid. Star grunted.

"RORY!" Star repeated her self.

"Now, now Star don't use that tone in the car. Be pleasant when you talk to, Rory." Her mother said to her from the front sit, a smile plastered to her face as she gazed out the windshield.

"Oh, I'll be pleasant." Star snared, as she ripped her sister's headphones off her head.

Rory spun around and glared at Star, "What the hell Star?" Rory gave Star a death glare.

"Cut the stupid drumming, creep." Star told her sister though closed teeth.

"Mom!" Rory called to her mother, it was the only thing Rory could retaliate with.

"We're here!" The sibling's dad cheered, he slowed down the car so the girls could get a good look around. Rory rolled her eyes and pulled her headphones back on while she peered out the window.

The car was just coming up to a sign that said "Welcome To Santa Carla"; it was painted on a big wooden sign. As they drove past it, Rory watched the sign, like she was waiting for someone to pop out and wave at her with a cheesy grin. Rory looked out the back window as the car drove away form it, her stomach turned when she saw what the back said, "Murder Capitol of the World" painted in red paint.

Rory turned back around in her sit and bite her lip; she had a bad feeling about this place.

"Oh, Mom we are right next to the beach and look a boardwalk!" Star started pointing things out to her parents. She unlike Rory was ecstatic about moving. It was the start of summer and they were out of school and all Star wanted to do was get a tan and meet boys.

"See, I told you this was going to be a good place for us." Star's dad said in a happy tone. He smiled at his wife who smiled back, "Yes dear this place looks to be much fun." She told him.

Rory sized her new bedroom up and down. I guess this will do, she thought to her self. The movers had all ready been there and had placed Rory's stuff in the third biggest room in the house. It was just big enough for her bed, dresser and her bookcase which she would later unpack her comic book boxes and fill the empty shelves. Her bed was placed at an angle next to her window. Rory flopped down on her mattress. She would make her bad and unpack later, for now she would be the pissed off teen she was.

* * *

><p>Star tossed her comforter on her made bed and smoothed it out. She smiled proudly at herself and her room; Star had spent the last three hours unpacking. Her clothes where put away and her beauty supplies where place neatly on her vanity table. She tossed her gaze out her window and notice the sun was going down and the lights from the boardwalk was lighting up the sky. She clapped her hands together, "Yes!" Star took her favorite long skirt, the waistband covered in gemstones and the fabric had bedazzles running though it.<p>

She slipped it on and tossed on a white cotton tank top, the white aloud her to show off her summer glow. She checked her appearance in her mirror, her brown curly hair was in good order and her lucky feather earring was in, her wrists were covered with bracelets, in many different shapes and colors. Star was ready for her first night in, Santa Carla; she was ready for whatever was in store for her. She hurried downstairs and all most ran over her mother.

"Oh, Star dear you look nice." Her mom said eyeing her daughter's outfit.

"Yes, thank you. I am going out." Star said in a rush. Her mom frowned, "Alright but I was going to make Tofu meatloaf tonight, your dads favorite." Star's eyes went big, she couldn't take her mothers Tofu and the only person who could was Star's pop.

Rory heard her mother say Tofu and that was enough for her to know that she shouldn't stick around. Rory grabbed her sneakers and ran down to her sister's side. "Yeah, I am coming with." Star just eyed her, "Fine." Star said, but she knew once she hit the boardwalk she would ditch her little sister.

"It's cool mom we will get something while we are out." Star kissed her mom on the check, Rory agreed to her sister's plan and also kissed her mom on the check.

"Ok, but stay together and don't get lost."

The two girls hurried out the door before their mother could rethink her answer.

The lights from the boardwalk and the crowd of people cause a frightening feeling inside Rory, she felt uneasy around all these unfamiliar faces. She watched as her older sister start to go in a different direction then Rory was going.

"Hey, mom said to stay together, Star!" Rory called after her sister. But Star didn't hear her sister, no she was to busy going after a leather jacket stand.

A group of men in biker jackets and women with big hairspray hair bumped in to Rory, sending her flying into a near by store. One of the men had a coke in his hand and during the collision it was thrown on to Rory's red and white baseball shirt. She was now covered from her chest down in soda.

"Really?" Rory cried out in anger, hitting her thighs with her balled up fists. Her eyes teary as she scanned her shirt in rage. There was now a big brown spot on the white part of her shirt. Rory stumped her foot, but her mode changed when she realized what type of store she was pushed into.

The walls and the racks where covered in comic books. From one end of the story to the other end, there was nothing but comic books. It was heaven for Rory, she felt better knowing that this store was on the boardwalk. She would lay low here until she was ready to go hunt her sister down.

Rory walked by a couple, who looked to be past out next to a fuzzed out TV. The man and women looked to be hippies who hadn't realized that it was now the 80's and not the 60's. The woman's mouth hung open, she was lending up against the man, whose face was covered by all his facial hair. Round, black lens glasses hid their eyes from world.

Rory browsed up and down the racks of comics unaware that two boys were watching her close by.

She heard a loud grunt and then a person clear their throat. Rory looked up for her browsing and all most jumped a little when she saw how close the boys where from her.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked her, he had a raspy voice, deep and froggy like. His hair was down just past his ears, shaggy, dirty blonde and a red band was tied around his head. He had a dark tan and his skin looked dirty; he wore an army green shirt that showed a little bit of muscles.

"To buy comics?" Rory was unsure how to answer the boy.

"No, why did you come here to Santa Carla?" The other asked, his voice wasn't as raspy or froggy like, like the other boy. His tan was deeper, his hair short and dark drown, he was dressed in a black fade shirt. Dog tags hung from both the boys' neck.

"Yes, judging by your clothes and they way you look you must be new here." The raspy voice said.

"That and we've never seen you here before." The other told Rory.

"That too."

"Oh, yeah I just moved here, I am Rory." She told the boys shyly. Rory felt her checks grow hot when she remembers the stain on her shirt. She tugged at the ream of her shirt hopping the stain would just magically disappear.

"Edgar." The dirty blonde informed Rory.

"Alan." The brown hair told her.

"Frog Brothers." They both said at the same time.

"Ok, nice to meet you." Rory said.

"Your in danger by living here, Rory." Edger told her stepping closer. Rory stepped back feeling a little uneasy now. "Umm," Was all she could make out. "Yes, don't you know Santa Carla is crawling with Vampires?" Alan added. "Vampires?" Rory repeated Alan. The boys nodded.

Rory was staring to freak out a little; she knew there was no such thing as vampires. Such things are just not possible, She told herself. "I gotta go." She told the boys as she dashed out of the store.

"She'll be back." Edger told his brother, who nodded with a grunt.

Star found her self watching a girl get her ears pierced and thought it was a rip off, seeing as how she did her own and Rory's but she didn't keep hers in.

* * *

><p>Star loved the music that was flowing in the air and she even over heard a conversion about there being live music during the summer. She was really starting to like Santa Carla, she even thought about thanking her dad for taking the job that made them move here.<p>

"Hey." A male said to her. Star turned from watching the girl get her ear pierced to an older boys face.

The boy had a strong pale face, like his face was made from marble. Star found beauty in his blue eyes. His hair was white blonde, spiked, with stubble facial hair. He had on a black coat with a black shirt, and black leather gloves. The collar on his coat was popped and stood up around his neck.

"Hey." Star said drifting off into his eyes.

"What's your name?" He grinned, a devilish grin.

"Star." Star told the older boy and then she blushed and looked away from him, but quickly returned to his eyes.

"I am David, Star. Its nice to met you."

Star noticed a group of boys standing close by next to motorbikes. They too looked beautiful with strong faces, each in funky clothes. One had curl blonde hair and had on a black parrot jacket with different colored patches on it. Another was a little boy, whose face was covered in dirt and had string brown hair. They all looked at Star with hungry eyes.

"Wanna come for a ride?" David asked Star, he afforded out his hand to her. His eyes mesmerizing to Star, all most like they put a spell on her making her fall for David's ever word.

When Rory finally spotted Star, she was getting on to the back of some guys motorcycle. Rory watched as her sister wrapped her arms around him and press her body to his.

"Star!" Rory called to her, running to her. Rory stopped when she was met with the dust from the motorcycles.

"STAR!" Rory said her hands were cupped around her mouth so that her voice could sound louder.

Star turned around and met Rory's eyes, as the bike she was swallowed up the night.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for taking the time to read my first Lost Boys Fanfic. Please tell me what you think of it, and more is to come. I plan on this being a very long one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please leave feedback for me, how am I to know you guys like it if you guys don't tell me ;D

* * *

><p>Rory sits at the kitchen table, a Tales for the Crypt comic book in her hand, her bare feet on the table. She has on jeans that have been cut off at the knees and a blue plaid shirt, a black bathing suite top under it, her brown hair in messy curls with the smell of the ocean in it.<p>

Her mother is chopping garlic, peppers and onions while a pan has been heating up on the stove. She is humming a musically tone (Be My Baby by Ronettes) while she chops.

The sun is shining through the windows, the sun's rays has made it warm and hot through out the house. The back door is open as well as the front and a few windows. Its mid noon now all must dusk..

"Rory, dear as your sister gotten up yet?"

Rory shifts in her seat and flips to the next pager on her comic book, "No." She tells her mom simply.

But she wouldn't really know the answer to that question; Rory had been at the beach all day. Star could have gotten up during the day, come down had a bite to eat maybe even gone to the bathroom and Rory wouldn't have even known.

"Go check on her. I want everyone down for dinner." Her mother told her as she added the peppers to the pan.

Rory rolled her eyes and tossed the comic down, stood up from her seat and started for the stairs.

"Oh and when you get back can you wipe the table down, I don't want your feet marks on there."

Rory sighed, "Ok mom."

Rory took her time walking up the stairs, taking each step up every carefully. She let her hand hover above the railing on her way up, pretending it was an ocean's wave. When Rory hit the top of the stairs she took a right and went in the opposite direction of her bedroom, towards Star's room. The white wooden door was closed; Rory stopped and knocked on it once. "Star." She called to the door.

Silence was the door's reply. Rory moved her weight from one foot to another, and knocked again.

"Star, stop messing around Mom wants you down stairs now." And like the last time, nothing.

Rory placed her hand on the doorknob and started to turn it. She paused for a moment, hopping her sister would see this and come to the door but she didn't.

Rory opened the door quickly; she poked her head in and looked around. The room was in darkness, Star's shades were closed and the only light came from the sun trying to break through the slits in Star's shades. Rory tip toed in, "Star?" She moved like a cat in the darkness to her sister's bed.

Rory stared down at a hump in Star's bed; it didn't move or make a sound. Star was crawled up in a ball on her bed, covered up by a blanket.

Rory placed her hands on the lump and began to shake it. "Star, get up!"

A moan came from the blanket; a mess of brown curls emerges from under it. Star looked up at Rory, her eyes blinked a few times. Star rubs the sleepiness from her eyes, and then rubs her face in her bed.

"What time is it?" Star whispers.

Rory walks over to Star's window and throws open the shades. The sun comes washing in; light highlights the room and blinds Rory's eyes. She turns her head away and after a moment of her eyes readjusting from the darkness to light she is able to look out the window.

"Its three in the after noon. Why is your room so dark?" Rory asks.

The light from the window hits Star and she quickly throws the cover back over her.

"No." Rory pulls the cover off her, "Come on gypsy, mom wants you down stairs now."

Rory walks to the door and turns back around to make sure her sister is getting up. Star has her head facing down at her bed but her body begins to move in an up right position. Rory notices that she is still in last night's clothes. Which made Rory worry more about what happen to her last night.

Star didn't come home when Rory came home. Rory was very upset at the fact that she had to find her way home, almost getting lost and covered in soda. She had to ask 3 different people, one of which wanted to pick her up and take her back to his place. If it weren't for the fact that Rory was a good runner she would have been done for.

She doesn't know when Star got home though. But seeing is how she was still in bed sleeping, meant that it wasn't any where near the time Rory got home.

Rory returned to her seat at the kitchen table, placing her feet back on the table, and picking up her comic book. "She's coming." She informed her mom, who was busy mixing in the rest of the tofu stir-fry.

Star came walking in to the kitchen like a zombie and drop down in a chair next to Rory. The smell of garlic stung her nose; Star quickly tossed her head away from the smell, a painful look on her face.

Rory eyed her over the top of her comic, "What's up with you?"

At that question the girls mother turned around, "Oh, Star your up. Good, you can try this for me."

Star's mother dragged the wooden spoon; she was using to stir the food with, in to the pan and scooped up a good moment of the stir-fry. She held her hand under the spoon as she cared it over to Star.

"Mom I don't want to try any of it." Star grumbled, her head down low, hair fall in front of her face.

"Oh, come on. Rory wont touch this stuff and I know you sometimes like my cooking." She was at Star's side now; she brought the spoon to her lips and blow.

Rory eyes were now glued to the scene in front of her, a tiny smile hide behind her scary comic.

Star hated her mothers cooking just as much as Rory but she was too nice to tell her.

"Come on, honey." Their mom stuck the wooden spoon in front of Star's face. The smell of the spicy herbs attacks, Star's nose and her sense of smell begins to twick. Her head jerks to the left then right trying to loosen the smell in her nose. But the smell is too strong and she can't get it past her.

"Mom!" She roars, her hand fly's up and smacks the spoon away from her, the spoon, tofu and the vegetables go up in the air some land on the table and some land on the floor.

Rory bust out laughing, tears form at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh." Rory's mom look around at the mess, "I see."

"Mom, I am sorry." Star starts to apologize but her sister's laughter is distracting her.

Star glares over at her sister, whose shoulders are bouncing up and down from laughing so hard. Star picks up Rory's comic and toss's it to her right, it lands on the stove and catches fire.

Everyone's eyes grow big as they watch the paper book go up in flames. Rory rushes over, grabbing a cloth-towel and begins to whack the flames. The fire is out leaving behind a clump of ash.

Rory begins to tear up, "MOM!" She scream's her bottom lip shakes.

Star starts for the stairs; she doesn't know what has gotten into her. It's not like her to destroy her sister's comics or bash her mother's food. All she can think is the boy from last night did something to her, something she has to figure out.

"Mom that was a rare comic from the 70's issue number 25!" Rory cried at her mom.

"Ok, ok." Her mom said sitting down at the table, "Go get another one." She said, her thoughts race around in her head. She had never seen Star act like that before; sure she would have little fights with her sister but nothing like that.

"Go.. Go buy another one? Did you just hear me?" Rory said, anger in her voice.

Her mother throws up her hands, "Rory just, just go!" Her mother tells her, scared and at the same frustrated with how winy her daughter is getting.

* * *

><p>The sun is starting to set when Rory rushes out of her house, she is barely able to pull her red sneakers on while making her get away. She is all most in tears her mother has never yelled at her before. She assume at one time she has but not a time she can recall. Rory is all so pissed at her sister for throwing her comic on to the stove, she knows how important those comic are to Rory.<p>

Rory doesn't want to go in to the Frog Brother's comic shop but doesn't know of any other comic shops around and she really wants to replace that ruined comic. Rory makes up her mind that she wont let last night's vampire episode ruin her love of comic stores and hurries in.

She finds Edgar at the counter, ringing up a little boy's prepuces. He place's the book a plastic bag and hands it to the boy giving him a grumble as he walks away.

Rory steps up and places both hands on the counter; she can feel Alan's eyes on her back.

"Do you have Tales from the Crypt issue 25?" Rory asks Edgar very quickly.

He looks her once over and then nods. Rory realized that her shirt is till unbutton and her bathing suite was exposed. Her check's start to burns scarlet red, even though she hadn't fully devolved anything and her breast are at a lager A cup she felt weird noticing, Edgar checking her out. She warped the shirt around her and crossed her arms over her chest.

Alan hands her a comic, and Rory glance down at it, her checks now a soft pink. "That's not what I wanted." Rory tells Alan. "But its what you need." He informs her. In Alan's hand was a vampire comic book, the cover a light blue with a man jumping out of a coven; he had black hair and two sharp teeth, the title read, Vampire's Everywhere. "Our number is on the back."

"Wait minute what are you guys, Vampire Hunters?" Rory asked Alan, about that time Edgar had rejoined them with a comic in hand, the one Rory really wanted.

The two boys nodded and grunted. Rory looked at both of them, shifting from one face to the other.

Her being at the age she was found Edgar to be a handsome boy, he had a hard face like he was trying to be tough, Rory guessed they were both about 16 maybe 15 any younger and it would have fooled her. They both had an older appeal to them, and with the setting sun hitting both boys it gave them a dirty, roguish look.

She wanted to laugh, but her giggles stayed hidden deep in side her. Edgar handed her the comic she had asked about. She took both comics, making eye contact with Edgar, he locked eyes with her. Rory blushed and looked away, "Umm, how much do I owe you?"

"Take them." Edgar told her.

"Just hope you never have to use that number." Alan added.

"Alright." Rory said in a soft voice and left the store before she did something she would regret later on.

* * *

><p>Rory stopped for a hot dog and a soda before going back home, she didn't want to sit and eat any of her mother's tofu. She flipped though the Vampire's Everywhere comic, gazing over some of the pages. She didn't believe in vampires but she had to get out of there and get away for Edgar's eyes.<p>

The sun had fully set now and the Boardwalk lights were bright now, the nighttime crowd was coming in which meant Rory had to get out. She didn't want another repeat of last night to happen all over again. She trashed her cup and half eaten hot dog, moving in between people to get home.

Rory spotted Star coming in to the Boardwalk. She looked like she was in a dizzy and on a mission, like she was trying to spot a face in the crowd. Rory watched her push past some people. "Star!" Rory called out. Star didn't turn around; she just kept walking forward, "Star!" She tried again.

Rory went after her; tonight she was going to keep her sister safe and a way from those boys.

She ran past the comic shop catching the eye of the Frog Brothers, who just looked at each other.

"Star!" Rory called out once more. She was starting to lose her sister in the crowd. Rory followed Star out on to the beach and away from the Boardwalk and stopped when she saw Star stop. "Star!" Rory huffed out of breath.

A boy came out of the shadows and moved close to Star, caressing her check with his hand. Rory felt the heat from a fire, which was blazing high in to the night, near by. What is she doing, Rory thought to her self?

Star took the boys hand and he walked her back in to the shadows. "No, wait! Star!" Rory start to moved toward her, picking up a quick sprint.

Rory felt a something tug her from behind and she feel on her butt, her eyes looked up and say two pairs of yellow eyes staring down at her. They grinned with evil at Rory, she could see the frames that belonged to the eyes thanks to the fire. Boys, no not boys they looked older then boys almost like young adults. They smiled at her with husky laughs, one of them stuck out his tongue at her.

One boy had big black hair, a rough looking face and a jacket that had jingling bells. The other's face was rough too but a bit calmer, but still just as bad. He had blonde hair, just as big though as the other one. A fishnet shirt covered his upper body along with a black coat.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The black haired boy chuckled.

"Look's like dinner."

They both laughed again, that same husky laugh. The blonde haired boy licked one of his teeth with the tip of tongue. He turns towards the light of the fire, and Rory could now see the horrible details on the face and the sharp tooth he had just licked.

Rory gasped, her eyes filled with fear. No.. No it can't be. Vampires are not real.

But there was two standing over her. Their eyes a glowing yellow with a red rim around them, their face's scrunch up at the bridge of the nose. Their mouth had two sharp teeth hanging at the top, dripping with their saliva.

Rory inched her way back, her voice to scream caught in her throat. This is it, she thought, this is what death looks like. I am not even 16 yet and this is my fate, to die at the hands of a vampire?

All Rory could do now was turn her head away from the monsters that were closing in on her now.

She heard them laugh one more time before blacking out, the last think she saw were those yellow glowing eyes and the sharpness of the teeth coming close to her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you do to me, David?" Star shouted the question out in to the night.

She was standing at the edge of a cliff that over looked the ocean. She could still hear the boardwalk music and if she turned around she could see the dancing lights up in the sky. He had lead her here, to the very spot her feet where in. David came out from the shadows, looked her in the eyes, touched her check and like that Star was butter. She followed him, with out questions, with out words.

But now she was alone at the edge of a cliff. Star grabbed her stomach and let out a gasp, there was a sharp pain inside her now. Poking at every limb in her, at every organ, at every part of her. Her forehead began to collect beads of sweat that ran down her nose and drip of the point.

"David!" She screamed, her knees felt like jelly and her joints ached.

Star tried to remember all the events that lead up to this feeling, this very moment. She met David and the others on the boardwalk; they took her back to a place deep under ground. It was beautiful in its own way. The story behind it moved Star and at the same time she felt sorry for the place.

It carried a lot of sadness, grief and pain.

David afforded her food, which she didn't take. She was mesmerized by the boy's beauty, by their strong faces and husky laughs. Star felt like she was in love with them, in love with them all. She hadn't known them for more then 30 minutes and yet she all ready felt like she was one of them.

It's a trick, she told her self, it's a trick. A wonderful powerful trick.

She watched as David took a drink from a bejeweled bottle. His eyes closed when the liquid in side touched his lips and when he pulled the bottle away he licked his lips. His gentle blue eyes looked at Star, and David held up the bottle and handed it to her.

Star held the bottle with both hands. She stared down at it, thinking to her self the last time she had wine. It was at a family members wedding and her mother aloud her, 17 at the time, to drink some. But only one small glass. It tingled on her lips and felt smooth on her tongue. The wine gave her the hiccups and made her dizzy but she remembers liking that feeling. That giggle bubbly girl feeling.

She took a sip, no more like a gulp of the wine from the bottle. Star let it sit in her mouth; let the flavor wash over her taste buds and then swallowed it. It hit her stomach and she felt it rise up in to her nose and sting her eyes from the inside. She felt her body jolt and her head spin, she closed her eyes, hopping that that would stop whatever was going on in her body.

David smelled at her, "One of us now, Star." He told her when she had opened her eyes.

She heard the boys cheer and jump around.

A little boy ran out to her, grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

He was 8 and looked alone and terrified. His face told something to Star that his mouth couldn't do at that ever moment. It told her that she just did something every wrong and would be just afraid as he was.

Star heard David's husky laugh fly above her out and over the cliff. "David!" She screamed again. She heard Marko's laugh now followed by Paul's and then Dwayne's. Star spun around in to the night.

"Your one of us now, Star." She heard David's voice whisper in her ear.

"Yeah, one of us." Paul added.

"So jump Star." David told Star.

Star looked down from the cliff, the ocean looked anger as it hit the rocks, like a bully's fists hitting a nerd.

Her eyes filled with fright as tears began to rise up, her mouth dropped a jar. How could they want her to jump? Didn't they see what lay at the bottom? Star backed up from the cliff's edge, slowly, her eyes still looked out over the edge.

"Come on Star." David whispered again in her ear.

She heard Dwayne do a high-pitched scream in to the night, which made chills run down her spine.

"One of us." She heard Marko hiss from the sky.

"One of us." They now all called out to Star.

She didn't know what was going on, and she couldn't figure out where all the voices where coming from. Why where some coming from the sky? What did they mean by one of us?

Star moved to the edge once more and peered down at the raging ocean. Her heart was now hiding behind her rib cage and her breath frozen on her lips. She closed her eyes and for the first time she let someone else tell her what to do and as she dropped down from the edge she prayed for her life.

* * *

><p>Rory flung her self up; she was dripping in a cold sweat. Her curly brown messy hair stuck to her forehead and checks. Her breath flew out of her mouth in a rush, causing the inside to become cotton mouthed. Her memoir catching her up on what happened to her last time she was awake.<p>

Their eyes, their teeth, their faces were almost to clear now in her head. Their words felt like venom as they were repeated to her.

Rory began to pate her self down for damage's when she noticed that she was in a bed. One that laid on the floor with only one white sheet covering it and one thin sheet covering her body. She lifted the sheet up above her head, gazing over her body. Rory was still in her cut off jeans, her feet were bare but when her eyes ran up to her torso, she started breathing heavy again and her eyes grew wide.

A grey old t-shirt was covering up her chest and belly button. A shirt that was two sizes to big for her and one that did not belong to her. It had pictures of guns on it and letters that read, Mick's Gun Show.

Rory's hands quickly grabbed her breast; her bathing suite was no longer on her. She was squeezing skin and fat and that was it, no black fabric, and no string, just flesh.

"What happened?" She asked her self out loud, in a soft voice one that she could only hear.

Was I…. Rory shut her eyes tight pushing that thought away from her. No, I couldn't have been I am fully clothed if I was I would be naked. She kicked the sheet off her and stood up on her feet. She felt a razor-sharp pain in her side and grunted, her hand swung to her side, stopping inches from her and she touched the spot where it hurt with her fingertips.

She felt a smooth surface on her right side, rib cage area. Rory looked down and gently pulled up the shirt. A white piece of cloth was ducked taped to her side. The middle of the cloth had a dark red spot followed by little red dots that ran up and down the cloth. Dropping the shirt back down, Rory looked to see where she was.

Rory stood in the middle of a small room, gray walls with no windows and one door. On the left wall there was a sink, above it a dirty mirror. She noticed hanging off the sink was her blue plaid shirt, Rory moved slowly so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of her side.

Picking up the shirt she saw the shirt in shards, on the right side there where three long cut marks that ran down. Rory crumbled the shirt up in her hand; pushing it against her stomach she glimpsed into the sink and came cross her bathing suite top or what was left of it.

Placing her hand on the door Rory swallowed hard, feeling it was time to see where the door leads out.

As she pushed with her left hand and shoulder, Rory's eyes fall upon comic books. Rows and rows of comic book. Rory sighed when she realized where she was and then felt anger build back up in her.

"Frog Brothers." She grumbled.

She moved like a zombie through the aisles, trying not to cause more pain on her side then there all ready was. Tossing her eyes around, hunting down Edgar and Alan Frog. She just needed one, just one to tell her what happen and then to kill.

After all one or both had seen her naked, well not fully naked just seen her breast but that was enough for her to go on a killing spree. Rory felt her checks burn red hot as she thought about them seeing her like that.

Her being 15 felt that that was far worse then death, and what made it worse was that Edgar might had seen her, seen them. What would a guy like that think of her chest? Did he even think of her like that? Sure they had only seen each other twice but for Rory twice was all she needed for her to see him in a different light. Was that enough for him?

Spotted. Alan and Edgar were pushing a cart of 99-cent comic books out on to the boardwalk. The sun highlighting their backs, Edgar in a black t-shirt with a red plaid shirt on top, the shelves rolled up to his elbows. Alan had an army green jump suite on, gray shirt under it, shelves rolled up.

It was daylight out, Rory thought. So did that mean this had just happened last night?

"Edgar!" Rory roared. Once the words were out of her mouth she knew that it was a bad idea, more pain ripped in to her side. A gush of air escaped from her mouth and she let out a tiny cry.

Edgar looked in the direction his name was being called and saw Rory grabbing her side in pain. She slumped up against a wall and dragged her body down an inch.

Edgar and his brother hurried to her side and her helped her to a near by chair. She grunted through closed teeth and closed her eyes tightly as she sat down.

"What happened?" Rory made out a soft tone. The shirt she had on fall off her left shoulder, she didn't fix it.

"You where attacked." Alan informed her.

"By-" Edgar start to say, "Vampires." Rory finished for him.

"Who saved me?" She asked the boys. She wanted to get down to the details, so she knew whom to kill.

"Edgar." Alan quickly told her. "He saw you drop your comic and went after you to give back to you. He saw you out on the beach about to be dinner."

Rory sighed and thought she would let the killing go for now cause it was Edgar who saved her and when it came down to it she didn't want to even talk about what he may have seen or may have not seen.

"My side?"

"Yeah, they got you pretty good but they didn't bite you so you're good." Edgar told her crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, the duck tape?" Rory asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Oh." Edgar got red in the face. "That's all we had."

She tried making eye contacted with Edgar but every time his eyes met hers he looked away, thee only time he looked at her was when she wasn't looking at him. There was tension between them now, Rory knew that. She all so realized that the shirt she had on was Edgar's and the thought of him seeing her made her turn red.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you owe us 50 bucks for our services." Alan said eyes glued on Rory.

She just chuckled and shook her head down at the ground and trying to ignore the pain her laughing was causing.

* * *

><p>AN: like all ways leave feedback :D


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rory's scream shook the windows and rattled the picture frames in Star's bedroom. Her hand was gripped tightly on the doorknob, her eyes wide with terror.

Rory's sight was fixed on a floating figure, a foot a way from where she was standing, almost smashed to the ceiling. There was Star still sound sleep while her body hovered over her bed.

Rory could feel the ice cream she had drop when she opened Star's door, melting on her naked left foot.

"Holy shit." Rory said, "Holy shit." She quickly closed the door, leaving behind ice cream footprints on the wood floor. She reopened the door, hopping that she was just seeing things. No, she wasn't, Star was lingering in the air, her skirt waving back and forth in the air-conditioned room. Star's hair hanging straight down and her face was so closer to the ceiling that her nose was grazing it.

"Star," Rory called out to her sister, ignoring the painful freezing feeling on her foot.

"Star!"

Star's eyes popped open, the light from the hallway offered little light but enough for her to see she was about to make out with her ceiling. She gasped, and her body shoot down, Her body slammed in to her jumbled mess of sheets and pillows.

Rory heard a big thump when her sister came flying back down to her bed. Her hair warped around her face and her cloths now twisted around her. Rory watched as her sister sat up in her bed a scared look on her face. It seemed to soften with, what looked like to Rory, with an understanding as to why she was drifting up to her ceiling.

Star met Rory's eyes and her scared feeling came back.

"Oh, I am telling mom." Rory said slamming the door shut.

Star jumped out of bed going after her sister and all most slipped when she went to go open the door. Her feet now sticky with ice cream as she chased after her sister.

Rory reached the top of the stairs and felt her self getting yanked back on to the floor.

She gazed up at brown eyes, "You don't understand." Star began to tell her sister.

"Like hell I don't." Rory said, fear in her voice. "What was that?"

Star let go of Rory's shirt and set down at the top of the landing, Rory sat a few steps from Star just in case she needed to make a quick get away.

Star sighed, "I wish I could tell you what's going on but I cant."

* * *

><p>"I am telling you it was like something out of The Exorcist." Rory told the Frog Brothers.<p>

Alan cringed when Rory said The Exorcist.

Rory pushed her brow together trying to figure out what was going thought his mind.

They had come to agreement that Rory would work in the comic shop to pay her debt off to the Frog Brothers for saving her life. All though she didn't see it like that, she didn't ask to be saved nor did she ask for their services but Alan had informed her that duck tape isn't cheap.

Rory had been working there for two days now, today being her third. After that morning she went home to clean her self up and change clothes she found that the cuts weren't that deep. But nothing as been the same between her and Edgar. He would dodge her when ever he could when they were left alone, it was only when Alan was around that he could be able to stand next to Rory.

Rory sat on top of the counter; she was in a pair of dark blue shorts, combat boots that were half way laced up, hair in messy beach curls and in Edgar's shirt. It fell off her left shoulder and she liked it like that. She liked the shirt and didn't even think twice about giving it back. A light tan kissed her skin.

Edgar and Alan where stocking shelves, both their backs where to her.

"And I've been reading lot of these Vampire comics and I think that's what's she be coming." Rory went on.

"Kill her." Edgar said sharply not even turning to face her. Alan nodded to his brother's remake.

"I can't that's my sister."

"Then we will kill her." Edgar offered kicking an empty box with his boot.

A little boy with sandy blonde hair walked up to Rory, his faced covered with chocolate ice cream, a fudge bar in hand. "Where are the superman comics?" He asked her in a mouse voice. Rory's eyes where locked on to Edgar's back, "The other end of the store, middle rack." She told the boy with out looking at him.

Alan tossed his head over his shoulder and got a good look at the boy as he walked away licking the ice cream. "I am going to make sure he doesn't mess anything up." Alan said following the boy.

Edgar gave him a mean look.

Once him and Rory where alone, he stiffened up and cleared his throat. "I am going to check our sells." He told Rory not even facing her.

"Why do you avoid me?" Rory asked him.

"I don't"

"You do." She knew what she was doing by asking him that question. Rory was about to bring up everything about the other night, everything that Edgar wanted to forget, and everything that would turn Rory's whole body red with embarrassment.

Edgar sighed and turned to face Rory, his eyes fell to her chest. Rory felt her face start to heat up.

"Nice shirt," Was all he said before walking away from her.

Rory lowed her head; it was a start though at least they didn't talk about her chest. Or what really happened that night.

* * *

><p>Star felt an animal presents in her, it snarled in side her. Her eyes narrowed at Rory's closed door. She felt her mouth water and she licked her lips, her eyes were seeing red. She charged for the door and threw it open.<p>

Rory sat on her bed, her Walkman headphones on, music blasting.

She didn't see Star pounce on her, throwing her to the ground. Rory looked into pure evil that night, not her sister eyes but in the eyes of a killer. She was able to wage her knee in-between her and Star, pushing Star off her.

Rory ripped her headphones off.

"I knew it! You're a fucking vampire." Rory spitted out.

Her words cut through Star, causing her to fight off the animal in her bring herself back to the surface. She placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god." She said. Star moved closer to Rory to see if she was ok.

"No, No. You stay away from me." Rory told her sister backing up.

"Rory, I am sorry." Star said in a soft sad voice.

"You were going to eat me?" Second time this week someone tried to eat Rory, she was starting to think she might taste good.

"I didn't mean to, something is wrong with me." Star looked down at her hands then shaking her head.

"You're telling me, Star."

Star started to move closer to Rory again but Rory backed up more.

"No stay away from me, don't come any closer."

Star held tear eyes as she looked at how frightened her sister was. Knowing that she had caused that made her sick to her stomach, David was right she wouldn't be the same anymore she was one of them now. Star rose to her feet and turned to Rory's window, opened it and jumped out.

Rory raced over to her window and looked out; all she saw was darkness and trees.

If Rory knew that that would be the last she would ever see Star she would have asked her to stay and they could figure something out together.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN_**: Please leave feedback, I would really love it. I wont to know what you guys think and I can't know that unless you leave feed back for me, so please review the story. Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Rory pushed through the crowd of people on the boardwalk, her eyes stinging with the mix of her tears and the summer's night air. She bounced off some guys belly but she didn't say thing to him she just kept moving. She pushed up on the sleeves of her shirt and pushed her tears off her eye leashes.

"Rory wait!" She heard Edgar call out to he but she ignored him.

She was now out on the beach almost in the same spot she was attacked. Rory looked around for the spot she saw Star met that boy.

She felt a hand slip around her wrist and pull her around. Her eyes were locked on to Edgar's, "Rory you cant do this alone."

Rory pressed her lips together tight and pulled back her wrist from Edgar's hand. "You wont help me!"

"I don't save vampires."

Rory looked down at the sand and kicked it with her boot, "I know she's not one of them. I know Star is out there and I have to save her." Her grip on the wooden stick in her hand tightens and she turns back in to the night.

"You don't know what your doing."

"Like you do, Edgar? You got all your stuff from comic books. You say you fight for truth, justice and the American way but you don't cause if you did then you would help me save my sister." A tear runs down Rory's face. Her hand slides through her hair. "You saved me from getting eaten by vampires but you wont save my sister. Where's the justice in that?"

Edgar is quiet; he knows that her words are true.

"I know you care." Rory tells Edgar. The wind picks up and there is a breeze in the air.

The two stare at each other with out talking.

"You wouldn't have saved me that night you wouldn't have let me in last night when I was crying."

"You lost your sister to the undead that's a hard pill to swallow." Edgar says shrugged acting like anyone would have done it, like it was no big deal.

"Help me like a gentleman, putting me in new clothes." Rory looks deep in to his eyes. She in now clam and is able to bring up that night with out feeling embarrassed about it.

But Edgar blushes.

"It wasn't you and Alan, it was just you who saved me. I know under all that mean badass hunter act that there is a good guy who cares for a comic book lover."

The smell of the ocean hangs around them in a mist form.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Edgar, help me save my sister, please." Rory is now inches from Edgar.

The closets she has ever come to a boy other then her dad. She can smell his breath; feel his breathing on her skin. If she wanted to she could have reached out and touched his hand. Rory didn't feel her checks getting hot she didn't feel uneasy; she was ok being this close to Edgar.

"Alright, I'll help you but you owe me."

Rory grinned, "I'll work forever at the comic shop."

"Yeah." Edgar said he quickly grazed her hand with his then turned away, "We will hunt for her when we are better equipped. We are going to need holy water and we are going to need to know who the head vampire is."

Rory just grins as Edgar rambles on; there is now an understanding between the two of them, a spark.

Rory now knows how he feels for her and is happy to know this cause now she knows that her feelings aren't just a foolish girl thing.

* * *

><p>::A Week Later After the understanding::<p>

Rory has given up all hope that she will ever find her sister. She drags in the last cart of comics from the out side and watches the people buzz by. She has searched every night for her, lying in her bed at night hoping to see her coming in. Rory spends all her time at the comic shop now, finding it hard to look at her parents in the face.

They had put up of signs of their beloved Star asking people if they have seen her.

Heartache is all she feels now when she is home.

Rory walks back over to the counter, passing Alan on her way. His head is stuck in a red binder, he tells her that he is 'doing numbers' but she knows he cant stand to see her sad face. She drops down on a chair and lends over a comic book. Flipping the pages. Her fifth vampire comic book today.

Rory has read all the books in the shop, some even twice. She is trying to learn all she can about them. Their weakness, their way of living anything that would help her hunt down Star.

She picks up her coffee cup and takes a sip of the lukewarm brown liquid and tosses the comic to her right. She huffs in deft and watches a group of boys looking around the shop.

They are in total amazement at all the comics that the shop has and Rory thinks how luck they are to not know what goes on around them. How they can act so go lucky when there are bloodthirsty vampires out there just waiting to pounce.

They bring up a few hulk and batman comics up to her, she sells them to the boys and they walk away happy.

"Cheer up." Edgar tells her.

"I got more holy water, we can go again tonight." Rory informs her crush.

"As much as I would love to go kicking down doors, I need a break." Edgar picks up her cup and sniffs it, "This stuff again?" Edgar grumbles at Rory.

She shrugs, " I can't sleep knowing that she out there."

"Yeah when you're drinking this crap." Edgar tossed the cup in the trash.

"Hey!" Rory shouts.

"Go stuck some racks, I don't pay you to sit around and sip coffee all day and night."

"You don't pay me period."

"Now you know why."

Rory rolls her eyes.

A boy, who looks to be about a young adult walks in to the comic shop. Alan and Edgar quickly close in on him. His appearance is dark; his face is grime, with high check bones and face stubble. He is dressed in all black with piercing green eyes and dark hair. He glades up to Rory.

Edgar looks over at Alan, they both nodded. But Edgar feels uneasy as he watches the scene that unfolds in front of him.

"Your Star's sister?" He hisses in to Rory's ear.

She looked up in his eyes, feeling num as she nodes.

"Who are you?" Rory asks in a soft voice, she hears the sound of a comic dropping to the floor-her fault- but pays no attention to it.

He grins at her. Edgar crawls his lip up, he is sure now that what he is seeing is for real.

"A friend, she's told me so much about you." He grins taking Rory's hand in his.

"You've seen her?" There is excitement in her voice.

The boy nodes and with out Rory realizing it they are walking out on to the boardwalk. He leads her in to a dark alley, all most right next to the comic shop.

"She wanted me to bring you to her." He tells Rory.

They are close now. Rory feels weightless and weak around him but her eyes stay locked on his. She can't pull away no matter how much she tries.

"Really?"

He lends in to her, "Yes." He hisses again as he tilts her head to the side.

There is a loud crash and the boy looks up breaking his gaze with Rory. She snaps out and has full control over her self now. She steps back and sees Alan behind the boy with a broken piece of a poll.

The boy quickly turns around hitting Alan down and the poll goes flying.

"Hey count loser!" Edgar shouts as the boy whips back around.

Edgar pushes a wooden spike in the boy's heart.

The boy starts to shake, his head twitching back and forth. Long lines appear on his face and run down his neck, the lines are the color of a fire. The boy then lets out a loud scream.

Rory puts her face in to Edgar's shoulder, her hands over her ears.

Alan's face scrunches up at the sound but his eyes are filled with a raging joy.

Edgar nodded at his work with a smirk.

The boy then bursts in to ash, filling the alley with smoke.

"That was so.." Alan starts to say as he gets to his feet.

"Epic!" Edgar finishes his brother's sentence.

Rory coughs as a little of the ash fly's in to her mouth.

"We Frog Brothers are the meanest badest hunters around!" The boys cheer as they high five each other.

"How.. How did I not see that he was a vampire?" Rory asks in a whisper. Her eyes tear up, all that studying, all that reading and she couldn't even identify a bloodsucker.

"He was mind tricking you." Alan told her slapping her on the shoulder.

"Mind tricking?"

"Oldest vamp trick in the book, he was glamouring you. Its like when a snake bites hits pray and paralyze them."

"Oh." Rory says still chocked up.

"It happens to most girls. Don't worry about it you had us, we knew." Alan said dusting him self off and walking out of the alley with a proud grin on his face.

Edgar walked past her, still in his victory mood.

Rory grabbed his hand and pulled him in front of her. She brought her lips to his and kissed him. Edgar stood there, eyes wide opened, surprised. He didn't pull away thought.

Rory pulled away and wiped a finger cross her lips; Edgar stared at her with rosy checks.

"Thanks for saving my life, again."

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." He told her still rosy checked.

Rory watched as the last fallen ash hit the ground and faded. Edgar and her were still close to each other, nether of them moved from where they where.

"How did he know Star?" She asked Edgar, her head all most touching his chest.

"There's signs of her all over the boardwalk." Edgar says simply.

"Yeah but how did he know I was her sister?"

"You're the only sad person on this boardwalk."

"Sorry for kissing you, I've just wanted to do that for awhile now." Rory's checks start to turn red as she looks at Edgar.

He pushes his lips together, "Its cool." He tells her lending in again to kiss her a seconded time.

Alan goes back to the alley to see what's taking them so long and his eyes fix on them lip locked.

A little chuckle builds up inside him, he all ways knew his brother had a thing for girls who love comic books.


	6. Chapter 6

Star had her back pressed against the wooden railing on the boardwalk. Her eyes glues to the other side where her sister Rory was.

Dressed in her tomboy clothes, Shorts, boots and a ratty looking shirt. She was in the middle of a discussion with another boy. Both were lend over a glass case, their eyes running over pages from a comic. The boy -who looked like he belonged in the army- dressed in jeans, boots, black shirt with a jean jacket, with the sleeve's cut off, popped up and pointed at something on one of the pages.

Rory tossed her head up and laughed; shaking her head she said something to the boy.

In that moment, Star wished she could read lips or have really good hearing.

But her heart did warm up to the sight of her sister's smile. She looked to be doing ok. Star kept watching as the dirty blonde boy throws his hands up in the air and smirked after he finished his words. Rory picked up the comic and tossed it at him.

They were flirting.

Star was watching her baby sister flirt. Then it clicked that her birthday had came and went. Rory was now 16 and she missed it. But Rory wasn't much for parties or gifts so she probably didn't make a big deal out of. Didn't ask for a cake or new shoes, like Star would have asked.

But still Star wasn't there to welcome in Rory's sweet sixteen moments.

A roar from a motorcycle comes ripping through Star's ear. She lows her head, closing her eyes. Her time of checking up on her sister was over and she was now back in to the hell she had gotten her self into.

"Star."

When David said her name like that, when he dragged out the R it meant he was telling her a warning.

Like, "Leave us and I'll kill your sister"

"Come." He told her, putting his hand out for her to take.

She looked at Rory one last time before mounting the bike and riding off the boardwalk for the rest of the night.

She warped her arms around him, he felt like stone, cold smooth stone, and buried her face in his back.

He raved up the engine on the bike and drover off. Moments later he was accompanied by the other boys. Devilish grins masked their faces.

When the moonlight hit their faces, it frightened Star. The light from the moon somehow reviled their true self to Star. The devil lay in their faces; she saw the pure evil in their eyes and thirst in their smiles. Their laughs gave away the monster in them.

It was only in the moon that that Star saw this, and in moonlight was the only time when she realized her mistake.

But by candlelight she saw beauty in their faces and that's when the fear in her calmed. By candle light they jumped around to rock music and played card games, chatted among them self's. Star saw human in them not monsters she saw boys not creatures of the night. She would fall in love with them again in that moment.

David stopped in the middle of a field, the others pulled up close to him and they killed the rumbling from their bikes.

All claiming off and standing with ecstasy running through them.

Star noticed that there was a near by campsite with a little pop up tent and a small fire.

"Now is the time Star, now's the time you truly understand." David spoke to her, his face milky white and his grin showing off his sharp teeth.

Star held her breath as she felt fear rise up in her. David's face began to scrunch together, causing his check bones to rise higher up and his nose to become pointier.

She heard Marko chuckle as he whipped around her. His eyes like cat eyes, yellow with red lines running around the outer rim. He stuck his tongue out at her and wiggled it up and down. Licking one of his sharp teeth when he pulled it back in.

Paul jumped next to her and grunted at the night.

Star let out a tiny cry that only her and the wind could hear.

They all jumped into the night leaving a gush of wind behind with Star. Landing just few inches for the tent.

The boys crowed around the tent, husky laughter filled the air. David looked up and cruelled his finger at Star. She felt a pull on her that made her move closer to them.

"Woooo." Marko said in a high-pitched voice.

Star could hear gasps and whimpering coming for the tent.

"Who's out there?" A shaky male voice asked. The male sounded like he was trying to act tough but everyone outside the tent knew he was just as scared as the rest of the people in the tent.

"The bogie man." Dwayne chuckled.

Paul placed booth hands on the tent and shook it.

A women's cry echoed out.

Star watched in horror was David ripped the tent open with his long sharp fingernails.

The light from the flames danced on their faces.

David reached in and pulled out the male. His face ghost white, flushed, sweat coving his baldhead.

Dressed in white and blue striped pjs he looked in David's eyes.

"Oh god, please." The man was dripping in panic.

"God can't help you now." David said taking the first bite into his neck, ripping flesh off.

Blood ran down David's chine, soaking his shirt. The man's blood splattered on what was left of the tent and a women's head came up just in time to have her husband's blood splashed on to her.

Her scream made Star jump.

A little girl ran out of the tent and in to the night. She had right past Star, her red hair flowing past her shoulders, her little hands held up her night grown so she could run faster. Tears covering her checks.

Dwayne flew up in to the night after her.

He dropped down in to the field, like a hawk swooping in on a field mouse, yanking the girl up in air.

She kicked and screamed as she went high up in to the sky.

"Mommmmmyyy!" She screamed, her scream sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Paul pulled the women out of the tent and tired her arm off –like pulling a wing off the fly- licking up blood that was running down her arm.

The smell of the blood started to turn Star's stomach; she felt it being to twist up in side her.

Her breathing started to pick up. She huffed out hot air.

The women fell to the ground trying to escape from the terror that was surrounding her family.

Marko placed his hands on her feet and dragged her back in to the feeding frenzy.

Dwayne dropped the bloodless girl in to the fire, and landed on the ground with out a sound. His face covered in the child's blood.

Star's head jerk to the fire and she licked her lips.

The women cried and reached her only hand out to the fire, "No." she said her tears mixing in with the blood.

Marko placed his boot on her shoulder and pulled her head off tossing the head behind him and digging into the bloody mess in front of him.

Star left the monster in her rise up, taking over her face and sight. She inched forward towards the boys. Sweat covering her.

The boys laughing filled her ears and then a memory of her sister laughing was placed in to her mind.

Rory, so full of life with not a trace of evil in her.

Star flung her self back on to the ground, kicking up the earth, she ran away from the bloody campsite and back towards the bikes. She ran past the bikes and tripped over a rock landing on her faces.

She felt her self again in her, not the monster and she didn't feel the thirst.

She felt a dark shadow fall over her. Star looked up in to the night, looked up at four blood-covered faces. All smiling down at her, their face's where back to their human ways.

"Now you know what you really are Star. You must feed to stay alive." David afforded his hand out for her to take.

* * *

><p>Star crawled in to the cave, in to her new home. The boys where all ready in there dark howled bed.<p>

Her body trembling with exhaustion and shock with tonight's images.

"Star!" Laddie cried running out from a dark shadow in the corner of the cave. He hugged her waist.

"He needs a mother, Star." David came out from his bed; no blood was on his face nor clothes.

"That's why I choose you Star. He needs you just like you need him."

Star looked down in to Laddie's eyes, she could tell he was just like her. The thirst was in him but it didn't consume him, yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the feedback, keep them coming :D!**

She hugged him back and told her self, that one day she will save them both form this awful nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

The bass was so loud; Rory could feel it in her bones. She pushed past a green mohawk with a studded vest and two Joan Jet look likes. Her blue eyes gazed up at the oiled up muscle man, he was blowing in to a saxophone and rocking his hips. Rory's face grew a huge grin.

The teens around her jumped up and down, throwing their hands in the air. But Rory's hands were glued to the stage her eyes star stuck. Her face painted in black and gold. The first time she ever messed around in make up. Rory had to go in to Star's room to get it; her room had been untouched for weeks. Her bed made, Rory's mom put fresh sheets on it, she told Rory it's just in case she comes back. Star's room felt cold and the air was stale.

She had on jet-black spandex with a red shirt over it, her combat boots on and a leather jacket that was bejeweled. Rory's hair was washed from the beach and laid flat on her back. Edgar said she looked like a rock star, which was what Rory wanted to go for. She loved Tim Cappello and he deserved her best appearance.

As his voice ripped though the night, more shouts and 'Wahoo's'' whipped into the air.

Rory felt the need to shake her butt; she stepped back and rocked her hips to his voice. Waving her hands in the air, bouncing to the beat. She let out a scream, "I STILL BELIEVE!" She screamed-song along. Her voice stopped in her throat when she realized she was going nuts, more nuts then the two boys next to her banging their heads together.

She stepped back, blushing the same color as her shirt. She had came and saw one of her favorite singers and in her mind if no one was around she would have said she rocked out so hard. But before she got hit on by a creep or lost in a crowed she started to head back to the comic shop.

Rory wasn't looking when she ran in to a older boy. He looked down at her, his brown eyes looking in to her baby blues. She blushed, "I am sorry." She managed to say. His curly brown hair bounced when he nodded his head at her. She quickly hurried past him and up to the boardwalk. She past the sweet smell of cotton candy and boiled smell of meat.

When Rory past a booth on leather jackets she took in the fact that she had never been this far down on the boardwalk. Not even to post fliers. She pulled her jacket tighter around her. Yes, she had gotten to the show but that was easy all she had to do was follow the sound of the music. Rory began to think she wouldn't find her way back up to the comic shop.

Her feet kept moving as her thoughts ran in panic. She tried dodging people but ran into a few.

She felt fear washing over her when her eyes fall upon Alan outside of the comic shop, he was going though one of the bins. Rory sighed and told her self she had never been happier to see him.

"How was it?" Alan asked Rory as she walked in to the shop.

Rory shrugged, "It was amazing." Her words came out dry, like there was no need to add the ecstasy in it, like Alan should have all ready knew it was going to be great, no need to ask.

She noticed the boys parents passed out behind the counter. Rory never understood why they showed up at night, they all ways passed out right after 7.

Rory spotted Edgar near the back his head in a red binder; he didn't even notice she came in. She pressed her back up to a rack of comic's. "Anything I can do?" He jerked his head up from out of the binder. "Oh, hey." He said quickly kissing her in the check. "Um, sure. The counter." Rory nodded and removed her jacket she moved behind the counter and sighed as she watched the empty store.

She could still hear the music from the beach. The crowd out side was starting to grow and Rory felt better being inside and not out there with those monsters.

Rory watched as a few kids walked in and then walked out, Alan came in and then started to stock racks.

Rory felt that this was going to be a boring night. She dropped her head down on the counter and huffed.

Five minutes later she felt the air shifted, thicken, Rory picked her head up and her eyes fell upon a glaring Edgar. She followed his gaze to a boy who was dress like he belonged in a pop movie.

Highlighted hair, a stud in his right ear. Dressed in a white trench coat with a colorful shirt under it. He tossed his head around as he walked, his eye met Edgar's before they fell on Rory's. She tossed up a smirk at him, not to be friendly but more towards his outfit. What the hell is he thinking dressing like that. Rory thought, she guessed know she now's how Star felt when ever she got mad at Rory's clothes.

Rory hopped on to the top of counter, her legs dangling. She watched as Alan and Edgar swooped in from the side and closed in on the boy.

Maybe this night might just be ok, Rory thought.

The boy looked down at the comic's, his eyes tossed back at the boys and then he spoke. "You can't put the Superman D.C. #3400 series with the #500's... it's a different artist."

Rory blinked once in shock. The Frog brothers look at him, death in their glares, but Alan sees something, calming his gaze. "He's right." He says sharply to Edgar.

The boy's move to fix the mistaken, Rory's eyes are locked on the boy.

"And these Archies should be over here with the Richie Rich's." He speaks again pointing to another row of comics.

There is a grumble coming from Edgar, "Where the hell are you from, Krypton?"

Rory gives out a little giggle.

The boy cock's an eyebrow up, "Phoenix actually and these Bullwinkle and..."

"Just passing through Santa Carla?" Alan asks, he is starting to get annoyed by the boy.

"No, I'm a resident as of today and you'll probably be seeing a lot of me... I've been collecting comic books all my life...perhaps you'd like to see my collection?"

Alan looks to Edgar as he picks a comic book off a rack. Rory remembers this part all to well and maybe this time the kid will believe the boys like Rory didn't.

"If you're gonna live around here, then here's one you don't wanna be without." Edgar hands the new boy the comic, the cover reads, "Vampire's Everywhere."

The boy looks down and then shake's his head. "I don't like horror comics."

Rory couldn't believe her ears, how could anyone hate horror comics.

"This one could save your life." Alan informs him.

The boy looks from brother to brother taking the comic in his hand.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this is super short and its probably like an ugh chapter. I've just haven't been feeling it lately, I guess its like a writers block bug thing. Well as all ways leave feedback, really please leave feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning waves came crashing in at 5 inches high, Rory spotted clean waves out in the distances.

Her grip on her board tighten, her blue wetsuit was half off her, tided around her waist. Messy beach hair up in a bun, the ocean's bed sticking to her face and body. Victory was in her blood this morning. Rory had managed to wake up before sun raise and get out to the beach before the Santa Carla Seals came.

There is a low rumble in her ear, a boy next to her hits the sand in anger. His wetsuit showed his body wasn't that athletic and had seen more cookies and milk shakes then dumbbells and push ups. His surfboard lied next to him, water washing over the end of the board. He grunts dragging his legs up to his chest and resting his arms on his knees. His face is to the water and his eyes are watching someone out in the ocean.

Rory recognized the unhappy teen. She know understands why he can't surf, he's to busy with his nose in a comic book. She smiles to her self and drops down next to him, her board waged in to the sand.

"You're the kid from last night?" Rory understands she could have taken a different way to talk to him, maybe even start with her name but if he was into comics then he was cool to just randomly talk to.

His face met her's and he had a confused look on his face; the girl could have been anyone from last night. He didn't recognize her right way but he quickly imagined her with make up and her hair down. Soon the girl from the comic shop popped in to his head, he nodded then smiled, "Oh, yeah. The comic book store." He said snapping his fingers then pointed at Rory.

Rory gave a little giggle then agreed with the boy. She tossed her hand out, "Rory." She told the boy. He grasped her hand with his and shock it slowly, "Sam."

"Sam." She repeated. "Well, what brings you to Santa Carla?" Rory thought getting quick info on Sam would be a good idea.

Sam kind of shrugged and tossed his head back out in the direction of the water. He told Rory that he and his brother along with his mom had just moved here after a nasty divorce with his dad. With out giving way much detail he informed her that it left everyone pretty scared and also flat broke, thus being the reason why they moved out here to live with his mother's father.

"So that's your brother?" Rory asked; her eyes glued to the dark figure that just drop in on a glassy wave. The figure coasted the rim of the wave and he sailed right out.

Sam nodded, "Yeah." He smirked down at the sand.

"He's good." Rory added. "But I think your going to go home early."

Sam and Rory watched as his brother wiped out, thanks to a group of surfs. They surrounded him as he mounted his board.

Sam got to his feet; the look on his face told that he thought trouble was near.

Rory placed a comforting hand on Sam shoulder, "It's just Shane and his Surf Nazis, and they're all talk. Don't worry about it Shane thinks he's big shit cause he's got a sponsor but really he's just a prick." Rory took hold of her board and pulled it out of the sand. The sun beat down on her skin, giving her a glowing tan.

Sam's brother walked on to the shore, he had a snarling look on his face. His head tossed back over his shoulder, eyeing the creeps who kicked him out of the water.

"My beach, my wave." He mimicked, Shane's word in a foul tone. He stopped at Sam's side and threw his board down unzipping his wetsuit. The sun shined on hard washboard abs covered by pale white skin.

Rory paused on this sight, blushing, she looked away.

"Who's this?" He asked Sam picking up a towel and drying his hair.

"This is Rory, I met her last night at that comic shop I told you about." Sam said hitting his brother's stomach.

His brother set his eyes on Rory and for some reason he couldn't take them off her. Even when he knew this was making her uncomfortable. After what felt like thee longest pause ever for Rory, the brother finale shook his head. "I am sorry you look like someone I saw last night." He tells Rory.

Rory just nodes not knowing what to say. She could say thanks but that wasn't a compliment, she could replay with 'I get that a lot' but she really didn't. So her nodding had to be good enough.

"I am Michael." Michael says wrapping his towel around his neck.

Sweat dripped from Sam's mused hair, he was cooking like a piece of bacon in the heat. He looked up at Michael, "Can we go home now?" He grumbled, a sour look on his face.

"No, we still have daylight plus all this water." He tossed his hands out at the ocean. "You know Sam before there was the mall you know there was the ocean." Michael told Sam, who just rolled his eyes.

Rory chuckles at the boys' argument to go home and a wave of sadness passes over her. That empty feeling she has been in her gut from when Star left is still there and it's growing. Some night's Rory can feel it trying to take over her, those are the night when she lays awake, tears caked on to her face. Those are the night's she can hear her family fight over her, Star, work and money. Sometimes it's all too much to bear and even though she is a walking disaster she sneaks away in to the night to try and find her sister. Tapping on Edgar's window, the two of them with crosses and sharp wooden stakes go out and search for her but all ways come back empty and luckless.

"You know Sam, I am going up to the comic shop you can tag along if you like." Rory says interrupting the boys and her thoughts. Sam stops talking and looks at Rory, she tosses up a friendly smile, Sam nodes. "Yeah and then I can meet up with you later." Sam cared a grin on his face as he moved over to Rory.

He stepped out of his rented wetsuit, reveling a pair of dry light-blue swim trucks. Sam hurled the wetsuit at his rented surfboard and threw on a crisp white shirt with colorful funky designs on it.

"I'll check ya later." Sam jokingly winked at Michael and walked off with Rory.

Michael eyed the wetsuit and surfboard and grumbled to himself, thinking how he was going to drag two surfboards, two wetsuits and a book bag filled with towels and clothes up to where his motorcycle was.

Rory and Sam walked along the boardwalk, they each share their love for comics and all though Sam knows more he does not show it and lets Rory spill her guts out about them. He laughs at her as she gives away her stories on them. She all so informs him that her sister left at the start of summer and hasn't seen her since, Rory all so tells Sam that the boardwalk gets pretty spooky and that he and Michael should be careful with whom they talk to.

"So your telling me that you could be like a werewolf that wants to eat me?" He asked Rory jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow, her surfboard glued to her side.

* * *

><p>Edgar glared down at the Styrofoam cup, the dark brown liquid splashed up against the cup walls. He couldn't understand why or how Rory could drink so many cups of this stuff. Edgar brought the cup up to his mouth, his upper lip rested on the rim of the cup and he took in a big whiff of the coffee. He turned his head away, no mater how tired he was he would never, never drink that rotten stuff. He tossed the filled cup in the trash and sluggishly walked back inside the shop.<p>

After restocking some racks and reorganizing, Edgar watched Rory walk in with her surfboard and the boy from last night. He caught Alan gazing up at her entrance and his upper lip curled.

Rory placed her board up against a wall, untying the sleeves on her wetsuit that was tide around her waist she smiled at Sam and told him to look around while she went and changed.

He gave a half grin and went for the racks and racks of comics.

"How do you like Santa Carla?" Alan asked from behind a row of comics. His Rambo eyes glued to Sam's.

"It's a pretty cool place if you're a Martian." Sam shrugs, his eyes run along a group of superman comics. He takes note that he owns every single one so no need to check that rack out twice.

"Or a vampire." Edgar says in his froggy voice, he's right next to Alan now; both brothers have their eyes locked on Sam now.

Sam looks up, he notice that Rory has now joined them. He has a smile on his face, finding Edgar's line amusing. "Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?" He laughs.

Only Sam is laughing. Edgar narrows his eyes dangerously on Sam.

"You think you're cool, don't you? You think you know what's really happening, don't you? Well, you don't know shit, buddy." He tells Sam thought-closed teeth.

"Yeah, you think we just work in a comic book store for our parents, huh?" Alan adds.

Sam is still thinking this is all a joke, and like the smartass he is, "This isn't a comic book store, right. It's a bakery." Another laugh rolls out of his mouth. His eyes fall on Rory who isn't laughing, and the boy's faces grow angry at how Sam is taking everything.

"This is just our cover. We're dedicated to a higher purpose." Edgar informs him.

"Now I get it... you're like those people in the airport trying to get you to give them money. You're part of a cult." Sam laughs, Rory shakes her head but she remembers when she didn't believe the Frog Brothers either.

"We're fighters for Truth, Justice, and the American Way." Alan said bring up his fist.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Alan, "You better go get some air."

Edgar walks away from a minute and then stands next to Sam with a comic. "Hey, man take this, it's on the house." He tells Sam, Alan nodes at the comic.

Sam takes the comic, 'Destroy all Vampires' it written in big red letters, a vampire with razor sharp fangs is on the cover. He turns his head a way and tries to give the comic back to Edgar. "I don't like horror comics." He repeats himself from last night.

"Think of this more as a survival manual... there's our number on the back, and pray that you never need to call us." Alan tells Sam.

"I'm gonna pry that I never need to call you." Sam smirked as his grip on the comic tightens.

* * *

><p>Star watched a child and a mother talk; the child no older then 12 was a bounce happy kid. Brown curls with rosy checks. Star thought about her mom, and how she would creep into her room at night when Star was younger and double tuck her in. The way she smelled… Star froze; she couldn't really remember the way she smelled. Her stomach grows knots; her mother's face in her mind is fading. Star's memoirs are fading; she's losing sight of what use to be. Star feels the need to cry but her eyes fall on the boy who chased her around last night. And just like that her mind switches from sad feelings to feelings of lust and she smirks to her self as she moves over to him. He was watching a girl get her ear pierced. He tugged at his own; she smirked and moved in closer to him.<p>

"That's a rip off." She spoke lightly in his ear, in her best sweet sexy voice. It had been a while since she flirted with a boy.

Michael spun around on his heel, his eyes gazed at the beauty, and he felt butterflies. Michael had never felt like this before or seen a girl like this, ever. When he watched her laughed and walk off something in him told him to follow her.

"If you want your ears done I can do it."

"What's your name?" He called after her.

"Star." She replied

He chuckled, "Your parents too, huh?"

Star stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, she glared at Michael. Her thoughts about her fading parents came back in her mind. A sad wave washes over her, "What do you mean?"

"Ex-hippies. My mom was one. I came this close to being called Moon Child, or Moon Beam or something. But Star's great. I like Star." Michael says picking up on the sad vibe from Star, he thought making a joke out of it would be best and he was right.

"So, do I." She smiled at Michael. A sexy smile, the one she had practice on when she was 13.

"I am Michael."

"Michael's great, I like Michael." Star smiled and tossed up a small laugh. One that would have Michael coming back for more.

They walked up to Michael's bike; he hopped on and afforded her a ride. Star was about to get on when David and the rest of the boys came zooming in on their bikes. Laddie was on the back of Dwayne, Star took note of that.

"Star." David said in that tone, that tone that came with a warning. "Who's this?"

Star shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "This is Michael." And in that moment she knew that tonight was going to be a long night, and one she didn't want to happened.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long time no update, but yeah here ya go **: )**

Oh and make sure you look out for **The Hunt For the Sun** and **The Hush Sound**. My other FanFics.

Plus coming soon _**A Nightmare on Elm Street**_ FanFic!

Hope you guys liked, _review_ and leave _feedback_!


End file.
